


His Gentle Nature

by DimantesQuill



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Biting, Deals, Disguise, F/M, Fluff, Gentleman, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lies, Neck Bites, Poor, Poverty, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Vampire Bites, Vampires, night class - Freeform, poor character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimantesQuill/pseuds/DimantesQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your family was let‘s just say, less then successful, living in an old, forgotten town on a dirt road, in a beaten down house. Your mother took care of you and your two siblings by herself, but she was getting to the point where, with the costs of medicine, illness was catching up to her. Your first brother was old enough at least to watch your mother and the house while you were gone, but he couldn't find a job yet. You had just turned sixteen, and had decided that it was time to help out. You vowed to get your family out of that dump, so when you were approached by a very rich family for some very rewarding work, you took it.</p><p>The head of the family, a very wealthy man with many powerful connections, found you by some chance and decided you were perfect for the job. You could still remember every single one of his valuable words as they echoed in your head. One slip up, and you were done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase One: Entering the Night Dorm

Night fell over Cross Academy. The wind blew softly and tousled your hair as you stood outside the main gates. You sighed, looking up at the towering metal bars that were locked tight for the night. You wrapped one small hand around the cool silver tubes that kept you out. Just beyond the main archway, you could already see your first destination: the main building. It stood there, menacing and intimidating in the eerie moonlight that washed over it. An owl cooed from the woods behind you. You jumped, startled by the only noise in the calm night air. You held your hand to your chest, trying to calm your heartbeat.

“Gosh, I’m already being put under a lot of pressure here! You don’t have to make me even more nervous!” You whispered angrily, looking up at the large bird. You breathed in deeply, and slowly let it out, your breath turning to cool mist in front of you. Anxious thoughts clouded your mind…This is it…my chance to prove myself…

You gripped onto the bars again, steeling your nerves. You checked for anyone who might be watching, before pulling yourself upwards with a grunt of effort. You never did have much upper arm strength. You placed on foot on the bar across the middle, and wrapped your hand around one of the spikes at the top, careful not to poke yourself.

“Oh God, how am I supposed to jump these spikes?!” That was exactly what you would have to do, jump. There would be no simply climbing over, not without some nasty, deep scratches at least. You braced yourself, and with a forceful leap, vaulted yourself over the top, sure you could clear it without injury. You held on tightly to the necklace around your neck, so it wouldn't snap off when you landed.

“GAH!” You roughly landed on the concrete path with a loud thud. You looked down at your ripped pant leg, teeth clenched in pain. “Crap!” A deep, gruesome gash tore your thigh. “Ow!” You put all of your weight on your uninjured leg to stand. Taking a few steps, you limped foolishly. “God, that hurts…” Then you remembered, and you quickly panicked. Taking off your thin black jacket, you folded it, and tied it tightly around the wound. 

“Gotta be less risky,” You whispered. You didn't want the scent of your blood on the wind. You kept trying to convince yourself that you didn't believe the rumors, but that’s what you were getting paid to do. If you could prove that there were vampires at Cross Academy, you could finally get your family that financial aid they needed.

Your family was let‘s just say, less then successful, living in an old, forgotten town on a dirt road, in a beaten down house. Your mother took care of you and your two siblings by herself, but she was getting to the point where, with the costs of medicine, illness was catching up to her. Your first brother was old enough at least to watch your mother and the house while you were gone, but he couldn't find a job yet. You had just turned sixteen, and had decided that it was time to help out. You vowed to get your family out of that dump, so when you were approached by a very rich family for some very rewarding work, you took it.

The head of the family, a very wealthy man with many powerful connections, found you by some chance and decided you were perfect for the job. You could still remember every single one of his valuable words as they echoed in your head. One slip up, and you were done for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ey, you!” An expensive looking car that looked out of place in your town rolled down the street. It stopped, and the driver rolled down his window. He pointed you out as you walked downtown with a bag of groceries, on your way back home. You looked his way. “Ah, yes, you’re perfect…you’re just around my daughter’s age!” He motioned you over to him. Hesitant about approaching a strange man, you slowly walked in his direction. “What’s your name, dear?”

“(Name), sir,” You looked up timidly from under your hoodie.

“Yes, yes, look at that cute face…you’ll do fine.” He had a malicious smirk on his face, that just screamed danger, and you were about to walk away, but then… “How would you like to get out of this old, raggedy town?” You gasped, your eyes widening. “Ah, I thought so...” he grinned.

He was the head of a very influential family, the Himuras, and he just happened to be in your dump of a town to oversee the construction of a series of shops that he sponsored. It was by complete fate that he stumbled upon you. And, taking a risk, you reluctantly got into the car, and headed to his manor to hear the details of this “job.” You realized that it could have been a deadly trap, but you had your family to think about, and just had to take the chance. Of course, you never told your mother what exactly you were going to be doing, all she knew was that you would be gone for a couple of weeks and would be sending money back. She assumed it was maybe an internship, or a job at a small restaurant or café. She would never have guessed it was something of this scale, but you couldn't even imagine how proud she would be when you were rich.

His daughter attended Cross Academy, a prestigious school that you had heard about, but never dreamed of attending or even seen. He claimed that the Academy was holding a terrible secret. Rumors spread, from former students, to staff, to old friends of the Headmaster, and somehow found their way into the ears of Mr. Himura. It was always suspicious. Two different classes was one thing, but always keeping them separate at all times with strict rules was enough to make a man wonder. But he knew, he knew that the night class was not human.

“They’re vampires.” he explained to you. You tried to hold in a laugh, not wanting to be disrespectful.

"How can that be-"

"I know what you must be thinking, that I'm a lunatic, but its not my fault that you were ignorant to the existence of vampires until now. I have friends in the Hunter's Association, not that you know what that is, but they have sworn to their leader not to tell about what Cross is hiding, but their loyalty lies with me."

The whole idea seemed crazy, vampires weren't real! But, he was determined to get the dirt on Cross Academy. He was so sure that they were vampires, and he spoke of them with such expression, that you almost started to believe him yourself. You were to infiltrate the school, get information that confirmed that vampires were there, and bring it to him.

“If I can prove to the world that Cross is harboring vampires, all those day class parents will sue like crazy. Dumb imbeciles signed their children up for that school without even knowing what is what,” he rubbed his hands together like a cliché villain from some old movie.” But old Kaien, I’m sure, would not want that info getting out. It would destroy his school entirely, and the lives of his night class students.”

“You want to blackmail the headmaster?” Your eyebrow raised. He nodded.” And you want me to help?” He nodded. Conflicting emotions filled you…it seemed selfish to chance closing down a school just for your own benefit…but…”Ok…I’ll do it.” You had to…guilty or not, for your mother.

“Great! I would have my own daughter do it while she was there, but if she was found out I would be ruined.”

“You could just put me in the academy!” You leaned forward in your seat,” Why do I have to be all sneaky about it?” He flashed you an irritated glance.

“I’m sorry, can you pay to register yourself?” You sat back, defeated,”Exactly, and if I pay to put you in the school, not only will I be losing more money, but all your funds and expenses would be under my name. If you got caught, tell me dear, who would that lead back to?”

“…Y-you?”

“Good. See, I knew you were a smart one. So, you‘ll have to register yourself, under a fake last name, and a fake benefactor, so that if you are questioned, you‘ll have a record to back you up, it just won‘t lead them to me. Kaien‘s a soft old fool, so he probably won‘t question you too hard, but there will be people who will…don‘t let them know anything,” It kind of angered you that all that he cared about was money, and that he saw you as nothing but bait. You could go to jail for this or worse!

“Now…I do have a reliable source on the inside, a secretary, who, while cannot get as involved as you will get, can provide what you need for your first night to pass as a student and if you are questioned can say she helped you register. You see, if we fail, she will go down too, so she’s not going to tell anyone, she can‘t afford lose that job.” The way he just used people angered you deep down in your chest. “She will make sure the registration room in the main building is open, and will leave you a uniform and a fake student ID where she thinks it’ll be safe and not suspicious.” You nodded. “Now I need to know that you are all in. Once you pass that gate there’s no going back…and if you betray me.” His expression became dark,“I might just have some of my friends pay a little visit to that family of yours. They‘ll be gone at the snap of my fingers…won‘t even have to dirty my own hands” Your brow furrowed in fear, what had you gotten yourself into?! “ I don't want to have to do that. Don't make me do that, dear. Understand?”

“Yes, sir!” you nodded frantically.

“Good, you start three days from now. You will be dropped off a few blocks from the school. Walk the rest of the way, and begin your mission. Don’t bring anything, all will be provided once you get to your dorm room. Try to disclose as little information about yourself as you can, and make very little friends. Just go along with and fit in with everything they say.” He laughed. “And, dear, before we drop you off we’re going to get you cleaned up. I want you to look like you fit in at Cross Academy. Also, if you see my daughter, Riki, do not make contact with her. I do not want her involved.”

For the rest of the night he gave you further details and directions, and sent you home with a guilty conscious. You still weren't sold on the whole idea of there being vampires at Cross Academy, but for the reward Mr. Himura offered, you’d make up information if you had to.

“Oh, and one last thing,(Name).” You looked as he pulled a small box out from his coat pocket. A jewelry box engraved in some language you didn't recognize. He opened it and showed you its contents. It was a beautiful chain necklace, with a pendant at the end that was a shiny silver, laced with a bright azure that seemed to pulsate and have life. It looked round and hollow. “This necklace is yours, and I need you to listen very closely when I say this,” you nodded.” You can NOT take this off. EVER. You are to wear it during baths, when you’re changing clothes, during class, everywhere.” He handed it to you, and you shook it near your ear.

“What’s inside?”

“That does not matter, the less you know, the less there is to worry about. All you must know is that if you take that off, you’re finished, they will find out and everything will be ruined. Keep it under your shirt at all times, don’t let anyone see it, got it? It is unbelievably important.”

“Yes, sir.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So here you were, just beyond the gates, with a searing pain in your leg. Even though you didn't believe that vampires were real, the creepy vibe and night air of the Academy made those vampire tales seem... not so silly anymore. You felt the need to wrap your leg, just in case there were vampires on campus. You limped to the door of the main building, the necklace swinging back and forth with your rocky steps. The door to the entrance way had been left unlocked by you.

Upon entering, you could see a room to the left with the door left slightly ajar. Making sure to make absolutely no noise, you shuffled over. The room held the desk that belonged to Mr. Himura’s “friend", the secretary that was in charge of registration. A little key sat on the chair behind the desk, not too obvious but not that hard to find either. You used it to open one of the filing cabinets.

“Come on, registration forms, registration forms,” You whispered. You found nothing but forms that were already filled out,” Come on, I need a blank one.” You closed it and went to the next cabinet. In it, random office supplies were scattered around. A small first-aid kit, some basic cleaning supplies paperclips, pens, a rubber band ball. You sighed, moving to the next drawer,”Ah, ha! Here you are…” You pulled out a registration form quietly.

As you began to fill out the information on the form, something caught your attention out of the corner of your eye. A piece of yellow paper stuck out, almost unnoticeable from underneath the desk. You reached down and pulled it out. You unfolded it, and only one word marked it’s bright yellow face. In all capital letters was the word: “CLOSET.” You looked to the window across the room, “Crap, I'm taking too long. I gotta move!“ You looked to the closet behind you, putting down the papers. The closet door opened with a creak. “Oh, wow.” Before you, on a hanger hung the most exquisite piece of clothing you’d seen in your life. A pristine white uniform, with a flaring, elegant skirt, laced with black and complete with boots, black stockings, and a red ribbon around the neck. “It’s beautiful!” You’d never worn a uniform before, certainly not at your old, gloomy public school. On the high shelf in the closet there was an extra ribbon, and as you moved your hand around more, you found your ID, along with a key to your new dorm.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” You exhaled deeply,” But, no turning back now.” You removed your pants slowly, being careful over the wound. No dripping blood anymore, but it still looked pretty gruesome. You took off your shirt and replaced it with the white uniform. “Ah, good,” the skirt just barely covered the wound, but just to be safe, you quickly reopened the drawer with the first-aid kit you found earlier. You sighed in relief upon finding a roll of gauze. “I’m sure she won’t mind if I use this.” 

After wrapping your leg, you stood up straight, fixed your skirt, pulled on your stockings and your boots, and slipped the necklace under the ribbon you tied around your neck. Perfect, it wasn't visible under the thick fabric of the uniform. Running a hand through your ponytail, you released it and twisted your (h/c) hair into a side braid, tying it off with the extra red ribbon. You slipped the key and ID into your pocket, and threw your old clothes into the very back of the closet. The secretary would handle it in the morning.

“Here goes,” You stepped out of the office after cleaning up all evidence of you being there. Closing the door behind you, you headed toward the door that lead out onto campus. Another note from the receptionist was left for you, discreetly poking out from under a chair by the door. You read it aloud quietly.

“Get to dorm, quickly. Class will be back soon, make it there before they do. Go to room immediately. Try to casually fit in. They will notice that you’re new, answer questions carefully and be smart, or Mr. Himura will have both of our heads. Don’t mess this up for us, kid.” You scoffed at her lack of faith and the attitude that you could practically feel through the ink on the paper. 

“Wait, class will be back soon?” You reread that line. "Why is the class in session this late? Shouldn't my classmates be in bed by now?” You read the next line.

“Across bridge, to your right, Moon Dorm. Go now.”

“Moon Dorm, what? I'm in the day class. That’s not ri-” Your eyes widened in realization.“Oh, no! This is-” You looked down at the clean white fabric that hugged your body. “This is a night class uniform, isn't it?! He put me in the night class! Himura set me up!”

You fearfully looked into the distance at the black and white towers of the Moon Dorm that seemed very uninviting all of a sudden. It looked like some old haunted castle that drew people to their deaths. You gulped, shaking in your boots.

“How am I supposed to pull this off?! There’s no way! If they really are what Himura says they are…” You held back tears of betrayal and utter disbelief.” They’ll know. I won’t make it a day. They’ll find out…I’m human.”


	2. Running into Takuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally meets mister tall blonde and handsome, but he immediately is aware that something is up.

"Vampires aren't real." You tightened the ribbon around your neck, a little anxious.

"They aren't real. Himura is crazy..." You repeated, walking down the stone path to the Moon Dorm. Your quiet steps echoed in the lonely night. You were the only one to be seen outside but as you looked to your left, sure enough you could see yellow lights shining in the windows of the first classroom building. "Still at class the note said, so I will be fine. Just-" you gasped, startled by a bug that flew past your face.

You didn't know why you were so jumpy. You absolutely did not believe that vampires were real. You were just in this for the money.

"The frickin' place looks like a damn haunted mansion!" You looked over your shoulder at the full, glowing moon. Bracing yourself, you placed a hand on the door handle, and turned it slowly. "Why would anyone wanna go to school here, rich or not?" You whispered to yourself.

An instant rush of cold air surrounded you in the dim light of the Moon Dorm. As soon as you entered, you beheld a dark lounge with a blazing fireplace, large chairs and a wooden table in the center. To your left was a grand staircase lit to the top with dim sconces. They barely provided any light, however.

The place looked very clean and tidy, with nothing out of place save for a few empty glasses and cups on the table and on a shelf above the fireplace. The air was heavy and ominous. It seemed that every creepy thing that could happen so far had happened, like something was trying to prevent you from completing your job.

And it was almost working.

Feeling very jumpy, you looked around, a bit confused to say the least.

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to know which room is mine!? She never left a room number on the note..." You checked the crumpled paper once more just to be sure. "Nope, nothing. Great," You were glad no one else was there, for surely watching you jiggling every door knob in the place until you found an unlocked, empty room would be suspicious and a bit embarrassing to say the least.

Hopefully, you wouldn't be expected to start night classes right away, because you definitely were not going to get used to the schedule change so quickly, and being up all night was already taking its toll on you.

Your injured leg ached slightly, but luckily was not bleeding through the bandage.

"Maybe I'll just..." You decided you'd earned a two minute break, and limped slightly to one of the dark leather seats. You held your skirt down and prepared to sit...

"What are you doing here?"

"Gah!" You gasped, flying up from the seat, thoroughly startled. Your hand instantly flew to your leg, and you hissed softly in pain.

Your eyes followed the voice all the way up the stairs to its owner. An elegant silhouette was shrouded in shadow, leaned gracefully against the banister. You couldn't see the speaker, but the tenor tone told you it was male.

"Well?" When you didn't respond, it spoke up again.

"I uh...um..."

You watched the shadow slink swiftly down the stairs. Now fully in the dim candlelight, you could see clearly the slim figure as he leaned against the post at the bottom of the stairs, a few thick textbooks poised under his arm.

"You have a way with words, I see" He teased, laughing warmly. He had one of those genuinely true smiles, where the eyes showed the happiness just as much as the mouth, and their emerald shine entranced you deeply. He laughed again awkwardly as you merely stared at him. A light blush formed on his cheeks and he swept long golden bangs from his forehead.  
He coughed, his eyebrows furrowing in sudden sternness.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated suspiciously.

"I...I am a new student. I um....I'm kinda lost...just arrived and can't find my room!" You grinned innocently. His hard features softened into a small smile." Uh...who are you, if you don't mind me asking? And can you help me?"

"Of course I can help! Anything for a lovely young lady." He all but skipped down the steps toward you. You stood, almost startled by his approach. You moved back a step but he grabbed your hand gently." I'm Takuma, Vice President of this dorm. Pleased to meet you!" He said in a most elegant tone. Leaning down, he left a soft kiss upon your hand.

Your cheeked reddened, at once flustered and giddy due to his chivalrous charm, but then, the atmosphere changed instantly. Your eyes widened with worry, as his lips, still rested on your hand, seemed to tense up, along with the rest of his body. His closed eyes opened wide as well. He inhaled deeply on the skin of your hand, and you pulled it away quickly, a bit creeped out.

"S-Something wrong?" You rubbed your hand curiously.

"No, uh....you just smell...nice." He sped through that last word. "W-what did you say your name was again?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't," you chuckled," Uh, name's (Name)... It's nice to meet you. Now...about my room," you would do anything to change the awkward mood.

"Ah, yes, right this way..." He held his arm out, guiding you in the direction of the stairs," It's a bit weird actually, they didn't tell us a new student would be arriving, but no big deal, we have a few empty rooms in this huge mansion of a dorm. I don't know why the secretary didn't assign you your own room number," he laughed.

"That's what I said! Like a haunted mansion!"

"Haha, well I wouldn't exactly say haunted..." He stopped at the top of the steps. "Not to offend, but you couldn't have come at a worse time. Lord Kaname is off on...er...urgent business or I'm sure he would've been here to greet you himself!"

Lord Kaname? You knew this school was exclusive but for anyone with the title of Lord to attend here was unexpected.

"Geez, when will I meet the king..." You joked, mumbling under your breath.

"What?"

"Uh-nothing...what do you mean by Lord?"

"Ha!" Takuma scoffed, his eyes widening. He laughed, taking your words as a joke. When your expression remained blank, he spoke again slowly,"Wait, you're serious? You know, Lord Kuran...of the Kuran family? Surely your family knows of him, you must!"

Oh crap.... This isn't working. I'm screwing up big time. Uh... Himura said... Your mind raced ...act natural...don't mess this up.. ACT. NATURAL. 

"Oh...yeah!" You laughed heartily at yourself," Silly...me haha! Yeah the Kurans... I gotcha!" You lied through clenched teeth. Takuma's eyes trailed down to your visibly shaking hands as they ran nonchalantly through your (h/c) locks.

"Are you alright?" Takuma's eyebrow raised.

"Oh, me? Yeah I'm good, just a bit exhausted from the move into the academy!"

"Well yeah, students, even ones like us, don't usually set up their rooms until the day time, weakening as the sun may be..."

Your eyes twitched a bit. Weakening sun? Students like...us?

"Even so...shouldn't you be accustom to activity at night?"

He shook you out of your trance.

"Haha oh yeah, yeah I'm just a bit off lately!"

Holy shit, these freaks actually do think they are vampires! You mentally screamed in complete amazement. Himura thinks they are real though, but since that can't possibly be true, this must be one of those kinky role play things...or even...what do the nerds call it...LARPing?

"Ok well, hmm..." His words trailed off as his eye caught a glimpse of something metal shining in the light of a golden sconce. "That's a lovely chain...may I see-" he reached out for the necklace under your neck ribbon.

"Ah! Ha~!" You backed away remembering Himura's warning about keeping the necklace hidden,  
"Yeah it's an old heirloom! SO, why are you here?! Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Oh, my!" His palm flew to his forehead,"You're absolutely right! I just came because I forgot my books!" He motioned to the books under his arm," I'm gonna get it when I get back to class! I've wasted so much time!" His eyes flashed up apologetically," N-not..not that you're a waste of-"

"It's fine, I get it," you smiled.

"I'll...I gotta head back to class now. To the right is the female wing. Last door on the left is vacant. I'll talk to the headmaster about getting you situated lat-"

"No no! That's fine. I'd much rather do it myself. Thank you, though."

"...If you insist. If you need any help at all I'm sure any of the students here would love to assist! And of course I am Vice President so you can come to me for any and everything. We should be back from class soon enough! Glad to have you joining us miss (Name)" He presented a cheerful, full smile, then turned to walk down the steps.

You watched his every step down the stairs anxiously. He was a very handsome and seemingly kind boy, but with people like this...theseweirdos who pretended they were immortal beings, you never knew for sure. Crazy, those nerdy, role playing kids always were at your school, anyway.

As soon as the front door closed behind him, you sprinted down the hallway, pulled the door of your room open and slammed in shut behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm... How strange..." Takuma walked down the dark path illuminated by moonlight. Along his short journey back to class, he contemplated and thought only of the strange girl he had just met.

He tried to sneak quietly back into the class already in session, but of course he was shamelessly pointed out by his boisterous classmate immediately after entering.

"Yo, Ichijo!" Hanabusa Aido waved cheerfully. Takuma's face shaded red in embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, nice of you to join us," the esteemed professor at the head of the classroom spat.

"Come sit by me, bud!" Aido sang, patting his seat rhythmically.

Takuma quickly shuffled shamefully over to the empty seat next to his small blonde friend, the whole classes' eyes on him. Once seated, he craned his neck to listen to his classmate, who had leaned in to his ear.

"So...what's with you bein' late an' all? That's not like you at all. Something up?"

Takuma raised his hand to his nostrils, his vampiric senses inhaling the sweet scent of your warm skin that still lingered there. He breathed it in deeply and the smell that puzzled him made him tense up once again.

"Yes...something definitely is up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and make my day! Let me know what you think, or any grammar errors I made!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and make my day! Let me know what you think, or any grammar errors I made!


End file.
